bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 36
Massacre At The Football Game (Part 2) I was correct about what I said before. ''Weazel News ''came to the scene and interviewed students and teachers about what went down yesterday. They spoke about the G.S. Crew and how they planned such a thing and even talked about the heroes during the event. They interviewed Jimmy Hopkins, Pete Kolwaski and Clayton Vercetti about what they did. They also tried to interview me, but I didn't want to be on the spotlight at all. They also spoke about Gary Smith and now how there is a county-wide manhunt underway for him. They better hope they catch him before I get my hands on him. I would love to kill that little fuck right now. I watched the news with all my friends in the Boys' Dorm common room. "Man, this is awful", Nicole said. "At least the police have no choice but to arrest Gary on sight now. I'm pretty sure Chief Michael Reese has no choice now since the crew did such a big stunt and nearly killed some people", I told them. "I'm surprised no one was killed. Well, except for that G.S. Crew member that you popped in the head", Greg stated. "Why did you kill him?" Charles asked me. "Because I had no choice. That's why. What kind of question is that?" I said to him. "Who did you save from that crew member anyway? You told me you only injuried the one that held Coach Carrington hostage", Greg said. "You guys will find it funny who I saved", I told them. "Who?" Michael asked concernly. Just then, someone entered the dorm and said, "Mr. Stone, we need to talk about what you did". Of course, it was Johnson. "Oooohhhh", everyone said altogether. I exit the dorm with Johnson and that was when he started to tell me what he wanted to say. "I am really thankful for you saving my life back at the football field last night. But if you ever point a gun at me again, then you will be sorry", he told me. "Whatever you say prick", I told him. "I mean it man. Don't be a fucking degenerate", he said. "Fuck you, man. I didn't have to save your neck back there. I could have let the G.S. Crew kill you or I could have killed you myself to save them the trouble. Why? Because you have been trying to ruin our group since the first day of school. But I didn't. So you're not in a position to make my life even worse than it is". He looked at me and then said, "You have a point, kid. So what can I do to repay your debt?" he said. "Don't ever try to blackmail my friends and get them to turn on each other again. Or I will kill you for sure. You might as well apologize for what you did to them right now and to me. And you might as well stop being a corrupt figure and to start being good from now on. If you wanna make it up for me, this is how. If not, then you just might as well leave town right now", I told him. He looked at me for a minute, then he agreed to the terms. "Alright, I'll do it", he said. We entered the dorm again and then he got my friends' attention. "Okay, everything I did I'm sorry for. Mr. Ryder, I'm sorry for blackmailing you into selling out your friends. Michael and Charles, I'm sorry for what I did to you two. And Mr. Stone, I'm sorry for making your life hell the most. I'll focus my attention onto the bad students from now on and I hope the rest of the year goes well for you". "See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked him. He smiled abit and then left the dorm. "The day has finally come. Johnson will stop making our lives miserble from now on", I declared. "Hey, I think I'm the one he made my life like hell. He got me expelled for a while", Charles suggested. "Does it really matter right now? He apologized to us", I stated. "I guess it doesn't now", he agreed. "Well I think that was a sweet thing what Johnson did for you saving his life", Bradi said. "It's still weird that he did though", Michael joked. After a while of talking, I got a text message from Coach Carrington. "Hey, meet me at the Gym", he texted. "I gotta go do something", I told them. I left the dorm to see my uncle. I got to the Gym where my uncle was. "Yes Coach", I said. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder. "I'm thankful for you saving my life", he told me. "Your my uncle, whether I like it or not. I had to save you. You and Derek are the only family I have left", I told him. Just then, he hugged me right there on the spot. Right where all the Jocks, including Ted Thompson, was hanging out. They were starting to laugh at me abit from it. Boy, was I embarrased. "He's my nephew", he said outloud. "Yeah, that helps alot", I said sarcastically. He let go of me and I told him, "I gotta go". "I'll see ya tomorrow", he told me. "Maybe you will. Maybe not", I told him. I then ran out of the Athletics Area to get away from what just happned. I'm sure it will end up on Facebook or Twitter though. I wish he didn't do that. Why would he? Oh well though, I'll get on his case later. While I was walking away from the Athletics Area, my phone started to ring. I looked at caller ID and it turned out to be Kemp calling me. "Hello", I answered. "Hey, I finally found out about the G.S. Crew's plans. I know why Mayor Richard Lee is letting his nephew Gary terrorize the town", he told me. "Really? Why?" I asked him. "Reelection", he told me. "Reelection?" I was confused about this. "Originally, he got his nephew to organize the group just to scare people into reelecting him. But then after Gary realized that Hopkins was still enrolled at the academy after busting out of Happy Volts, he wanted to get revenge and decided to let Gary go and terrorize the town further than expected". "That is so crazy that it just might work", I joked. "Richard Lee promised to rid the town of trouble makers to make himself look good", Kemp said. "So what now?" I asked him. "Right now, I got some witnesses that will help us and all I need to do is to bust Gary. I will bring to court, with or without Michael Reese's permission", Kemp said. "Didn't know you need to get Reese's permission to get someone into court. Good luck with that", I said. I hung up and then walked back to the dorm. I do hope that Kemp or anyone else that's on the force and not corrupt will capture Gary. Gary needs to pay for all that he done. Between having that Jerry Mendez getting the cliques to turn on one another to even having acid and heroin on campus to the football massacre last night, Gary really needs to be busted. In my honest opinion, Gary needs to be killed. But for now, there's nothing that I can do to stop Gary. All I can do is just wait. Wait for him to be arrested. But who knows how long that will last. Gary managed to avoid capture since he busted out of Happy Volts Asylum. I'm sure he can last much longer. Category:Blog posts